


A Typical Morning

by Maxkiki



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Morning Routines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 20:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15444738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxkiki/pseuds/Maxkiki
Summary: Hanks POV of waking up and getting through the morning with his boyfriend Connor and his bestest boy Sumo.





	A Typical Morning

Mornings sucked all the time because fuck getting out of bed. I can feel a knot in my hair and a certain clingy boyfriend attached to my arm as well as a gigantic good boy on top of my legs. I take my free arm to comb back my hair and rub the grogginess out of my eyes. The simple movement awakened Sumo who pawed his way up my stomach to lick my face.

“Good morning to you too.” I give a small smile, petting behind his ears. God Sumo was always fluffy as fuck, it was amazing.

The dogs tail would thump against my legs before he leans over to lick Connor awake.

The android scrunches his face up (it’s fucking illegal to be that cute) and lets out a small whine before Sumo starts pawing at Connor, barking playfully. This gets a laugh out of the android as he opens his eyes, stretching before turning to me with an angelic smile. “Good morning.”

I pull Connor close and give him a quick peck on the lips. “Good morning.”

Sumo barks before jumping off the bed, walking to the kitchen. I chuckle “Yes, you want food, I know the drill.”

Connor stretches out like a cat and I swing my legs over the edge of the bed, wrapping myself in a bathrobe before stepping into my bear slippers. I had normal slippers just a month ago but Connor insisted we get matching bear ones.

As soon as I stand up the bliss of waking up next to a loved one is gone and I realize how much I fucking want coffee. And a doughnut. If I don’t have those two things right fucking now I’m going to walk Sumo because that always seems to calm me down.

I shuffle my way to the kitchen as Connor strides past me, already preparing a proper breakfast.

“Can I just have a doughnut? I want a fucking donut.” I grumble as I go up to a bag of dog food, scooping out a generous amount of dried kibble before pouring it into Sumos food bowl. The dog followed me with his eyes the whole time, wagging his tail before digging in.

“There ya go, boy.” I give him one last pet before I plop into a chair.

“You know there’s always doughnuts at work. It’s better if you eat something good while you’re at home.” Connor does that sassy hands-on-the-hips thing at me before handing me my coffee in a mug that reads: ...and you’re still talking to me because…?

I take a sip and sigh with relief. “Fine. But if there’s a strawberry cream, it’s mine.”

Connor laughs as he fries up some bacon and eggs. “Gavin seems to keep taking them before we get to work.”

“That bitch never used to come into work that early, he just wants to make me suffer.” I growl at the thought of that guy. Honesty? Fuck that guy. He still insults Connor when he thinks I’m not around. 

“Someday I’ll kick his snarky bitch ass into the middle of next week.” Asshole telling Connor to make him coffee only to knock it on the ground, making Connor clean it up like some kind of slave. “That dick has it coming to him if he thinks he can push my boyfriend around while I’m gone. Next time he tells you to make coffee you take that damn coffee and pour it down his pants to burn his tiny ass dick off!”

Connor laughs as he serves me a balanced breakfast of bacon, eggs, orange slices, and jam covered toast. “I’d rather not get fired, but I can handle him myself.”

I pull Connor into my lap and kiss his cheek. “Give me the word and I’ll whoop his ass so hard he’ll regret he was born with a mouth.”

He only laughs at this and happily wraps himself around me as I eat. “I’ve been trying this thing where I smile and stare at him for long periods of time. He seems to get more bothered the more I do it. I read a horror story where people didn’t like unblinking eyes so I thought of trying it. I’m not quite getting the right results so maybe I should try tilting my head at a 90-degree angle.”

I almost spit out my toast. “Jesus Connor that’s creepy as fuck! You’re a genius!” I take another bite of my eggs. “Honestly though, you probably shouldn’t do the 90-degree angle thing, you’ll probably break something in your neck.”

As soon as Connor starts turning his head I reach up and grab his face to stop him. “Don’t! Don’t try it. I don’t want you accidentally killing yourself and I’d rather not see my boyfriend like that, it’ll give me nightmares.”

Connor just pouts. “Fine. Then I’ll get fake blood from the Halloween store and pretend to cut myself so he thinks I’ve actually been human all along.”

A laugh rumbles deep in my chest before it bursts out. “Imagine the look on the face! Maybe he’ll even apologize for once without a death threat!”

Connor smiles ear to ear. “Right?”

“Fuck you’re so great, I love you.” I chuckle, finishing up my food as I receive a kiss on the cheek.

“I love you too.” Connor hums in approval.

I give him a slap on the ass. “Come on! Go get changed while I do the dishes, we’ll walk Sumo around the block before we get to work.”

My boyfriend laughs as he stands up. “You know you still have to change too.”

I wave my hand dismissively. “I know how perfect you have to be with your outfit, you take longer. I just throw stuff on.”

“I’ll put your clothes out on the bed for you.”

“Thanks, hun.” I smile as I start scrubbing away at the dishes. I can’t believe it wasn’t too long ago when I was living alone, drinking coffee without any food, drinking alcohol without any food, and when I did it was always take out. Thanks to Connor I’ve got a better diet and I’m feeling a lot better.

Just as I’m drying my hands I hear a distressed “Hank!” from the bedroom.

I rush over to the doorway. “Connor what’s-” I see the sight before me and all worry is lost. “-wrong…?”

Sumo has tackled Connor to the ground, his tie in the dog's mouth. “This is my last clean tie.” The android whined and I snorted. “Really?”

Connor nods at me as I whistle Sumo over, petting him before pulling the slobbery tie from his mouth. “Gross…” I cringe a bit but hand it over to Connor who just frowns at it.

“Why don’t you use one of my ties?”

“They don’t match my outfit.” Connor responds without hesitation.

I squint at him, pretending to judge him before I sigh and go through one of my drawers, pulling out a box. “Here.” I toss it to him and Connor opens it before a smile lights up his face.

“It’s kind of like your usual tie so I thought you might like it. It’s silk as well, you seemed to really like my silk scarf so I got this for you. Didn’t exactly know when to give it to you so now's a good of a time as any.”

Connor leaps into my arms like some goddamn chick flick and I laugh. “Easy there boy, you’re not as heavy as Sumo but you can still knock me down.”

“It’s perfect!” He beams, giving me a sweet kiss before tying it around his neck in record time. 

He poses for me and I put my hands up to frame him. “Looking good.” He poses again and I turn my hands. “Oh, perfect. Keep going.” He poses one more time and I laugh. “Yes, the camera loves you baby.” I put my hands down and chuckle. “Let’s walk Sumo before we wind up reenacting a while movie.”

“You’re probably right.” Connor agrees and grabs the leash as I change.

I throw on my usual style of clothes for the cold weather, making sure to grab Connor his gloves. “Don’t forget these.” I hand them over and receive a smile of thanks before taking the leash, opening the door for the eager Sumo who begins tugging right away.

“I know, you want to get to your damn fire hydrant and pee on it. Calm down, we’ll get there.” I tug back a bit and Sumo gets the message to not drag me along. He never used to do this until Connor decided to jog with him so now Sumo wants to run everywhere. It good that they get lots of exercise together but I’d rather not jog right after a meal.

We walk through the neighborhood, as usual, making small talk and insulting the neighbors. Normally that would sound mean but fuck John and his collection of creepy ass garden gnomes and Mary with her perfect fucking yard all the fucking time. She looks down on anyone who lets their grass grow more than three inches, snickering from her pearly white lawn chairs. Even in the cold she somehow keeps the lawn green it’s like she’s using magic or blood sacrifices or something.

When we arrive home we pet Sumo, spoiling him with belly rubs and head pats before we leave, wanting our boy to be as happy as possible while we’re gone.

“Got everything?” I ask as I start up the car.

Connor pats down his pockets. “Yeah, you?”

I repeat the action and unbuckle. “Fuck, I forgot my phone.”

Connor grins and waves it in front of me. “I got it.”

I buckle myself back in and laugh. “You sly bastard, did you steal it from me?”

Connor smiles broadly. “Nope. You left it on the counter.”

“Figures.” I take my phone, kissing his hand in the process before starting up the car. “Ready to go then?”

“Yup!” Connor chirps and I smile as he puts on some metal, my favorite band because he’s an angel like that.

“Then let’s go.”


End file.
